Sweet
by winterhats
Summary: Haruka and Takane get married. Kind of. HaruTaka, one-shot.


_WHAT IS PLOT. WHAT IS EDITING._

 _KagePro belongs to Jin and I'M FUCKING SAPPY. I really don't know what was I thinking when I wrote this. Don't ask. Just take my shame and leave with it._

* * *

A muffled sound interrupted the music that was going through her brain, and Takane didn't even guess, she _knew_ Haruka was the one speaking to her, as she for once wasn't at the headphone act and was listening to music for real. Sighing, the girl reached her hand to her skirt's pocket to pause the melody. And with that, she turned her head to Haruka's direction.

"What did you say, Haruka?" Takane asked, and fortunately, her voice didn't sound angry and tired. That didn't mean it sounded all sweet and lovely, though.

"I said you're cute!" meanwhile, his tone of voice, was slow and caramelized. Literally caramelized, he's been eating candy all morning, and Takane didn't even know where he got so many of them in the first place.

 _Now_ , as what regards his words, it was something instantaneous how Takane's face quickly went from its normal color to a bright red, even if she didn't yell or whatever she would usually do. Nope, because that'd be _immature_ … probably. Something like that.  
She knew that the real thing that now prevented her from screaming at him to reply a compliment, was that they've been dating for _two months and two days_ by now (Takane has _not_ been keeping track, that's… a ridiculous thing to do, right?) and that only had brought them to be those sappy over-affectionate stupid couples that Takane herself despises. But if it's with Haruka then that's completely fine, even if that's a hypocrite thing to think. He's been calling her cute and much other cheesy things, so it wasn't new.

Takane looked at him over her shoulder, trying her best to hide her blush–

"Your blush is also really cute!"

So he really does not miss anything.

And she didn't know when, but Haruka had got up to kneel in front of her desk to be able to face her. He brought the candies with him, and of course their landing ended up being her own desk.

"Can I ask where on earth did you get this gross amount of candy?" she finally snapped, grabbing her headphones to let them lie on her neck, since he seemed pretty determined to talk to her.

"Ayano-chan gave them to me!" he said cheerfully, and Takane could smell his breath as he talked, and it's a stench of sweets and his usual flowery smell. "She said her little siblings had bought too much so she gave me these!"

"…Right, but don't eat too much of them, you could get cavities, you know?" she felt a little motherly by saying that, but she couldn't help herself. If Haruka didn't have anyone to tell him to be limited, he'd literally just shove all the candies down his throat.

"Okay! But, Takane, do you want any? Pick one! Whichever you want!" he pushed the sweets closer to her, and the girl only drew away by pressing herself on the back of the chair.

"No, thank you," Takane was already kind of disgusted by just looking at them. She just wasn't much of a sweets type of person, even if she _does_ like Haruka and he is super sweet but okay that is _not_ –

By knowing Haruka, Takane supposed he'd be insisting to her to please accept at least one, because he has that weird thing over sharing his food with others, but he didn't voice any complaints about it. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at him, and the girl found him eyeing the sweets thoughtfully.

"Haruka?"

"Takane!"

"What?"

The boy stood up and shuffled his way towards Takane, and once he was beside her, Haruka knelt down again. "You know what we should do?"

She didn't pay too much attention to his words, being way too distracted by how he was now holding her hands with his own. But by feeling his expectant gaze on her, Takane finally reacted. "Huh– what? What should we do?"

"We should get married!" Haruka exclaimed loudly, his lips drawn up into a wide, toothy grin. He got up from the floor as he talked, lifting his arms up in a 'ta-da' way.

"Excuse me!?" at least he did get a loud answer as well. "Ugh! Do you even listen to yourself!?"

"I do! It's just, look, a ring pop!"

"So, you're asking me to marry you just because you had a stupid ring pop?!"

"Don't call stupid our engagement ring, Takane!"

The girl only stared at him with a flat face before deciding to start listening to music again.

* * *

"Takane-san! Can I be your maid of honor?" when Ayano's words were processed, Takane only could spit out her juice and start coughing. "Oh gosh! Takane-san, are you okay!?"

"I'm…" she really didn't even know how to answer; because she was literally even choked with her own saliva. "Okay…"

"Don't die, Takane! You'll make Haruka be a widower even before you guys do marry!" Kenjirou, who seemed to had just entered the classroom, patted her back a bit _too_ hardly, but at least that helped her out to start breathing normally again.

Takane only needed those words to remember what Haruka said the previous day, about getting married and– and stuff. But she really did forget about it once her headphones touched her ears again, and she haven't thought about it since then. But that _idiot_ must have taken it seriously…

"Good morning!" speaking of which, the idiot had just opened the door. "Oh? What's all this?"

"It's your wedding day!" the teacher exclaimed proudly, beckoning to the blackboard, and Takane sighed and swallowed the urge of screaming once she saw an ai-ai gasa* drawn on it, with her own name and Haruka's written at the sides, _of course_.

"Ugh! Haruka, what did you tell them!?" okay, she yelled.

"Huh? I didn't tell them anything…" the boy innocently said, as he left his school bag on his desk. He seemed to be saying the truth, since he looked rather confused that both of their desks were now positioned at one side of the room, as if they were a burden.

"But then what–"

"Oh! Yesterday I kind of overheard Haruka asking you to marry him!" Kenjirou started to say, gesticulating in a ridiculous way with his hands. "So I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to organize the wedding of my favourite students, right?"

"It _is_ a bad idea," Takane hissed, wondering _who_ in the world had let that man teach.

"Aww, but Takane!" now even Haruka was at it, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But it's gonna be fun!"

"No, it won't!" she grabbed his arms to make him free her, although his embrace actually calmed her down a little. "We're not getting married, for god's sake!"

"Just play along, Enomoto," as if it wasn't enough, Shintaro just walked in, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Don't be such a killjoy."

"Oh, _look who's talking_!" she yelled again, as she saw how Shintaro gave the flowers to Ayano, and Ayano have them to her. "I don't want it, thanks."

"But Takane-san! You can't be a bride without flowers!"

"I don't want to be a bride! Where did you got those flowers, anyway!? We're at school!"

"And you never answered me if I could be your maid of honor or not!"

"Ayano, who else could be her maid of honor?"

"Right, but I want her affirmation!"

As they kept discussing over _whatever they were discussing_ Takane began to wonder what was _going on_. Really, and Haruka seemed as confused as herself, but in the difference that he actually looked amused by all this. And until now, he's been keeping himself busy by drawing even more hearts around the stupid ai-ai gasa. And he even drew Konoha and Actor!

 _God_ no. She had to escape while they're distracted, or else–

"Oh, Takane-san, here!" Ayano grabbed her arm, and there was no way to escape now. That girl is too much of an angel, so Takane really couldn't just kick her and then run. It wasn't an option.

"What, what is it?" she didn't sound angry anymore; now she sounded tired and resigned, because there was no way out.

"Here, put this on your head!"

"Whatever it is I am not putting it on my head."

"Okay, then I'll just do it for you!"

"No– Ayano-chan! Ugh!" Ayano was already at it, and she looked as excited as Kenjirou over it. Although Takane sometimes can't believe that a lovely girl like Ayano is that lazy ass teacher's daughter, in times like these, there was no wonder that it is true.

Ayano began to talk about nonsense that Takane wasn't listening to, as the brunette was enjoying herself by positioning an old and thin sheet on her head, which had some stains of paint on it. She guessed that the sheet was once used to cover up something while people painted; since their classroom was pretty much where they leave stuff the school isn't going to use anymore, as if it was a basement or an attic.

"Now you've got a veil!" Ayano exclaimed, and Takane only sighed as she tried to take it away from her face. She saw Haruka laughing because Kenjirou was trying to hitch a paper shaped as a tie on his shirt's collar, but it kept falling. Shintaro, obviously, was doing nothing.

 _'Ack, seriously, what is this…? We're not kids!'_

Her thoughts over the childish actions were interrupted by her _own_ snort, one she couldn't help herself making once she saw Kenjirou with a sheet tied up on his body as if it was a robe. Fortunately, her friends didn't hear the sound she made for being laughing themselves– except for Shintaro, who was quietly watching everything from the side.

Moving his own desk chair from its usual place, Kenjirou positioned it now in front of the desk, before climbing to stand on it. He made weird movements with his arms and hands, presumably asking them to approach him. Although Takane tried to not, Ayano practically pushed her (even if she did it softly, it was in a literal way) to start walking. And, again, _resigned_ , Takane had no option as she did so.

Kenjirou was making a melody with his own voice and over exaggerating sounds, while Haruka and Takane could be in front of him, the boy trying to stop laughing and the girl… sighing. Again.

"Alright! So, um," the man started, deciding to get down of the chair, or else he'd be too tall and he couldn't even see them. "I should have prepared a speech!"

"Oh my god," Takane whispered to herself, and she bit her lip when she saw Shintaro as amused as everyone else. He was probably more amused over seeing her suffer like this than anything.

"Okay, let me think, mhm…" Kenjirou trailed off, and looked at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Takane concentred her gaze on Haruka, and it was only a matter of seconds before he realized her staring at him. _Obviously_ what he did, was to give her a smile. And before she could even _blush_ Kenjirou talked again. "Ah, whatever, I'll just do it! Haruka, do you accept Takane?"

"Dad! You have to say their surnames, too!" Ayano jumped from the side, with her hands on her hips. "Also, you have to ask if he accepts her as his wife!"

"Oh, right!"

"If it's like this, then why isn't Ayano the priest?"

"Because I wanted to be the priest! Now shush, you Kisaragi boy!" Kenjirou practically yelled, and Shintaro only rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. Was he supposed to be Haruka's best man or something? He wasn't doing a great job. "Okay, geez, Haruka do you accept Takane or not?"

"Of course!"

"Haruka-san, you have to say _'I do'_!"

"Oh, okay! I do!"

"Right. Now, Takane," she jumped when he was talking to her, and oh no, the time has come. She'll probably die from embarrassment before anything. "Do you accept Haruka back?"

"Daaad!"

"It's the same, Ayano! Come on, Takane, say your thing!"

Kenjirou gesticulated at her, making a weird pose, and Takane's eyes tried to look at everything but the people staring at her; but, of all of them, of course her gaze ended up being on Haruka. The boy was also staring at her, but this time she didn't look away, and before Takane could answer and actually let herself smile at the situation, a sudden shout from Ayano made all of them jump.

"Wait! The vows!"

"Ah, crap– the vows! How could we forgot about it!? It was the best part!" the man grabbed his own head, making a dramatic voice, but then he came back to normal and smiled. "Okay, just say them now."

"Aren't the vows supposed to be said _before_ accepting each other?" Shintaro's voice rang from the side, and Kenjirou decided to ignore him.

"Okay, Haruka, you go first!"

"Alright!" Haruka nodded, with a determined expression. Although it fell from his face, as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Except for– what are vows?"

"Oh, _come on_ ," at that, Shintaro let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a promise you make to perform an act over something. In this case you'd have to say something like you'll take care of your monstrous girlfriend and stuff."

"I can hear you, you know?" Takane complained, at the same time she realized that her 'veil' had fell from her head; even so, she did nothing about it. Fortunately Ayano didn't see.

"But usually the vows of the weddings are more like to talk about each other and those sappy things," Shintaro proudly ignored Takane's complaints, and waited for Haruka to give a positive answer over understanding.

"Oh, so I just have to say what I think about Takane?"

"Eh, pretty much…"

"Oh, okay!" Haruka crossed his arms, and his expression told them that he was practically lost in thoughts, presumably trying to pick out the correct words.

Meanwhile, Takane was actually planning to jump out of the window. At first, it felt like a burden, having to pretend a wedding. Who does that? Kids, kids do that. They're teenagers! And– one of them is the _teacher_. And on the top of it, _he_ had planned it all, to begin with.  
And then, it kind of hit her, and she was actually disposed to play along because… why not? It'd be just a silly game that could take them twenty minutes or so and that's all.  
But… vows? No, _thank you_. Really, just look at Haruka! He's over thinking it so much because there is _no way_ he could ever say something nice about her. Really, why is he even _dating_ her…? Why does he hug and compliment her so much? Is… that when she confessed, he didn't have the heart to turn her down…?

"I think Takane's great," Haruka finally said, his voice quite serious for a moment. Even so, he still looked kind of thoughtful, and his smile never left his face. "I'm… not sure how to explain how _lucky_ I think I am for having met her! I've… always wished to be healthy, but if that meant not ever meeting Takane, then I'm really happy that I have this illness."

A silence descended on the room, in which probably everyone was hesitating between talking or not. Kenjirou, who was actually supposed to carry on and make Takane say her own vows, was looking down, as if he had nothing to do. Ayano was fiddling with the end of her skirt, and Shintaro sighed, not sure of how many times he had already sighed during the day.

A strangled sob drew everyone's attention to Takane's direction, and the girl was no longer holding the bouquet of flowers, and she was covering up her face with her hands. The suspicions were affirmed when she let out another sob.

"Takane! A – are you okay!? Why are you–"

"I'm not crying!" she whimpered, but at the same time, she was laughing. Takane tried to wipe the tears out of her face, as she talked. "It's just… you're such _an idiot_."

The fact that she was smiled was a relief, since that meant that the innocent game hadn't turned into something that could make upset one of them. And Haruka was laughing as well, too, but he wasn't really sure why. He just felt like it– but when Takane hugged him, and buried her face on his chest to hide her tears, his laugh died down. Not because he didn't like it; but because it was the first time _Takane_ 's ever hugged him. The fact that she accepts his embraces is completely different from Takane being the one hugging him.

"I love you."

And when she said that, he couldn't help himself from hugging her back, chuckling a little and actually feeling his own tears trying to escape.

"I love you, too, Takane."

A sudden rain of paper slips above them, made Haruka and Takane break apart the hug, seeing how Kenjirou was tearing up himself and throwing them the little pieces of sheets.

"Now you can kiss the bride!"

"D – dad it's 'you _may now_ kiss the bride'!" Ayano was also crying a little, but that didn't stop her from trying to correct him. "And what about the ring pops–"

"Let's– let's just leave," Shintaro said, grabbing Ayano by the arm to guide her outside with him. He was covering up his face, even if he wasn't crying, he was only blushing.

"Ah! It was worth it to miss class for this, isn't it, Shintaro?"

"EH– Ayano, what!?"

"Ah! Dad, you said it was okay!"

"I don't even remember you mentioned it! Ayano, I swear–" Kenjirou only stopped once he heard the _kissing noises_ his two students were making, and he looked down to see them sitting on the floor doing their– their things. "Okay, you two, that's enough."

They ignored him, or probably they didn't even pay attention to what he said, and actually, Ayano already ran away with Shintaro before Kenjirou could try to scold her.

And so, Kenjirou went out of the classroom, and decided to eat the ring pops on his own. 

* * *

_An "ai-ai gasa" is a love symbol in Japan. Like a heart with the names written inside, but instead this is like an umbrella (very poorly drawn) with the names written at the sides. My explanations make sense, I know and thank you.  
OK, but now imagine Kenjirou sadly sitting outside the classroom's door licking the ring pops while his students make out. Now that you've imagined that, you may proceed with your life._


End file.
